googridfandomcom-20200214-history
GooGrid Wiki
GooGrid.io is a free browser-based multiplayer ecosystem simulation. Players draw species and configure their body parts and strategies to compete in a grid of many connected screens. Once a species is released, it can spread to other players' screens and continue competing there even when its creator is offline. GooGrid is arguably more of a simulation than a game, but strategy is involved in designing a species that succeeds by filling a niche in the ecosystem. It's not about winning, leveling up or high scores (but there are leaderboards and stats). It's about trying to understand a constantly changing ecosystem, seeing your own retro pixel drawings come to life, and seeing the goofy stuff other players come up with. The original 2002 GooGrid was a Windows desktop application that is no longer available. The new browser version is in development. An early beta version is available where you can draw, play with them in an Art sandbox, and see how they fare in the Lab (single-player mode) at GooGrid.io. Player raves about the original game A sampling of some of the amazing things former players have said online and via email in the years since GooGrid's demise. * "This is probably one of the best games I have played." * "I'm so mad this has gone extinct. I played this as a kid for daaaaaaaaays and I'm now a biologist... Nothing similar has been recreated. When spore was announced, I though it was going to be googrid 2.0" * "I miss this game so much. My username was jehubuddaka, and I made some of the most fun creatures of my life on there. I wish it would come back in some form or another." * "This was a great game. :'( SOMEONE PLEASE CONTACT THE CREATOR!!!" * "GOOGRIDI loved that d*** game! :D" * "There were a s***load of options and it was fantastic. Great game, loved it. can't find the .exe anywhere and would love to boot it up again" * "I sincerely hope you don't mind me sending this e-mail. I know it's out of nowhere and a long shot but years ago one of my fondest memories was playing googrid on my first ever PC. I was just wondering if you happened to have it uploaded or saved anywhere so I could just have a play around with it again. I'd love to show it to my friends, I think it would be right up their alley." - email to Ray, June 2019 * "Hello, I have quite enjoyed the game when it was online and would love to play with it again. By any chance, were you considering re-launch of Googrid Or are you looking for maintenaners? Or, maybe releasing it as open source, if you don't see yourself much engaged with it anymore?" - email to Ray, July 2018 * "Hi Ray, I realize you probably get your fair share of wistful GooGrid inquiries, but I feel like I'd be missing out if I didn't at least ask. Would you be able to direct me toward the music that played in the opening screen? I remember really loving it but I can't remember enough information about it to try and seek it out. It's one of those things that not even the internet seems to have it's little claws in. Thanks for your time and for a great game back in the day." - email to Ray, February 2017 * "Are you the guy who created googrid? I was a kid when I first played your game and I'm now an ecology student. Your game would be amazing to describe the principles of biodiversity: Coexistence and exclusion, specie-packing, etc... Why not make it free again?.. I still dream about this game" - email to Ray, April 2014 * "I just want you to know, before hand, that when I was a kid that game was f****** amazing. Recently, I've been searching high and low for it, but I just can't find it anywhere! I don't know if you still check this email at all, hell, I don't even know if you even remember that game. But if you could somehow read this, and find it in your heart to send me the game, that would make my day. Here's hoping this finds you well." - email to Ray, September 2013 * "I remember years ago when I was much younger, that I played your game and highly enjoyed it. I even recommended it to my Biology teacher as a fun way of playing around more with the different traits and characteristics species can have. Even if it was in basic form. I had a blast on your game, and had an issue at one point where my computer had crashed and over the months I forgot of the game. Over the years I've found myself missing the experiences I had through the game, the creations and how you could customize them and the interaction with the community. Do you still host the game server, and if so, how is it accessed? If not, do you have no further interest of hosting the game server, or are waiting for what the future brings? Is GooGrid no more?" - email to Ray, January 2011 * "Do you still support your game GooGrid? If not can you please add some support for open-source or server hosting? I really enjoyed the game while it was alive as it was an addictive and inspirational idea.. I'd love to see the game flourish again." - email to Ray, November 2010Category:Browse